


Extreme

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [440]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon said: Sorry, I am new to the fandom and I saw you take requests. Could you please write a story about Gordon getting hurt when Virgil is in charge?





	Extreme

Virgil is eleven, and he knows that neither John nor Scott were entrusted with this kind of responsibility at eleven because his parents had had a whispered argument.

 _He’s just a baby himself_ , his mother had whispered.

 _He’s remarkably mature, and it’s only for a few hours._   Virgil had puffed up at his father’s understated praise.   _We’ll be home before midnight, no risk of pumpkin-ing_.

In the end, his mother was still worriedly reminding him she had her comm even as his father chivvied her into the back of the car.  Virgil stayed, waving, until the tail lights were far out of sight.

Alan was easy, sprawled on the sofa in the upstairs family room, the one with all the overstuffed cushions and the wall full of games, engrossed in whatever was on his tablet.  “Hey Allie, wanna play a game.”

Virgil smothered his grin as Allie tipped off the sofa onto the floor with a loud _thud_  in his excitement.  “Yeah, yeah, can I pick?”

“Pick one all three of us can play,” Virgil counseled, glancing around.  “Where’s Gordon?”

“He got mad when I turned off his movie,” Alan muttered, already halfway to the wall of games without even getting fully onto his feet.

Turning, Virgil stalked down the corridor towards Gordon’s room – he was in charge, so he should know where his charges were.  Coming closer, he could hear the thumping soundtrack of one of those extreme adventure shows Gordon loved so much.  

Barely pausing to knock, Virgil stuck his head around the door.  “Gordon, come on, let’s play a game,”

Gordon waved him away, a flail of skinny arm from down at floor level even as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.  “Can it wait? This is the finals.”

Virgil blinked at all the snow and ice on the screen.  “What…is that snowboarding?”

At the glimmer of interest, Gordon span around, an ungainly spin of limbs.  “Have you seen this?  It’s so cool, they go so fast and then they _flip_ ,” Gordon rolled across his bed for added emphasis.  “And they go up, then spin and… wow.  So cool,” he sighed again.  The roll had taken him right to the foot of his bed, and he reached out and snatched up his skateboard.  “They just _zoooom._ ” Gordon almost yelled the last, loud enough that Virgil flinched.

“Pause it.  Game night, you me and Alan.”

Gordon pouted as he tumbled himself off the bed and snatched up his skateboard.  “Games are boring.  They need to be _extreeemmmmee_.”  He hollered as he zipped forward, skateboard tucked under one arm even as he ducked right under Virgil’s too-slow grab.

Virgil’s mind saw the danger too late to act.  “Gordon, NO!”

But Gordon was already running, getting up speed as he jumped onto his skateboard, the wheels skidding over the fine weave of the carpet.  Alan appeared in the far door, his eyes widening.

“Gordon!” Virgil yelled again.

Gordon’s head whipped around, trying to look back at Virgil even as his body shot forward.  He tumbled off his skateboard in slow motion, his legs flying up almost as high as his head before he came down heavily on the rug.

His skateboard skidded off, bouncing off the far wall.

Virgil was already running, his footfalls loud in the sudden quiet.  “Gordon!” he said again as he skidded to his knees next to his baby brother.

Who he was responsible for.

Gordon groaned, his pained expression turning into a weak but proud smile.  “Did you see me?  Wow, so cool.”  Laughing dopily, he flopped back on the carpet.

Virgil poked Gordon, pursing his lips at the giggle he got.  “Are you hurt?”

Gordon sat up, just missing bashing in Virgil’s nose with his skull.  “Fine.  That was awesome.  I’m awesome.”

Alan’s face was a pale moon in the doorway.  “No, you’re not.”  His two elder brother tracked his pointing finger, to where the skateboard was nosed in against a very obvious crack in the plaster.

Gordon looked at Virgil.  Virgil looked at Gordon.

It took them only a moment to carefully shift the hall table down a foot to cover the damage.  “Ice cream?” Gordon asked hopefully.  “For the awesome board trick.”

“The awesome crash, you mean?” Virgil said, rubbing his hand over Gordon’s thick skull.  “Go help Alan set up his game, I’ll get it.”

Carrying three bowls into the family room a few minutes later, Virgil settled in on the couch between his brothers and let them squirm in close.  He could get used to this responsible thing.


End file.
